Todo por una hermana
by ElaHawke
Summary: Morgana prosigue con sus intentos por encontrar a Emrys y acabar con el reinado de Arturo. La ayuda de un mago ofreciéndole un guerrero a su disposición no saldrá como estaba planeado al traer a una muchacha y a su hermana pequeña como error. Con ello Morgana no podrá cumplir con sus objetivos...pero el interés de esa muchacha por la magia quizás le ayude a ello.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo por una hermana**_

¡Sloane!¡Sloane, ¿te has vestido ya? Se nos va a hacer tarde!- dije ya exasperada. Como mi hermana siguiese mucho más rato en el baño tiraría la puerta abajo. Sin embargo casi al momento se abrió la puerta y una niña de no más de siete años salió de ahí tendiéndome un peine y una horquilla con forma de hoja.

Es que no me sale...-dijo casi sin voz. Yo suspiré y me agaché frente a ella tomando la horquilla y pasándole la pequeña trenza que le había hecho antes en la frente y sujetándola con el broche de la hoja al otro lado. Ella me sonrió levemente y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y darle un suave beso en la cabeza. Me incorporé y ella miró detrás de mí como si buscase algo.- ¿Hoy no viene Kendrik, Enya?- preguntó curiosa. Yo apreté la mandíbula. Aquel estúpido de Kendrik...

Hacía prácticamente una semana que Kendrik me parecía el chico más guapo y atractivo que existía en la tierra. Era tierno, guapísimo, cariñoso, detallista...pero por lo que había descubierto hacía nada no lo era solo para mí. Y el muy imbécil para excusarse no se le ocurre otra cosa que decir que no sabía que nuestra relación fuese cerrada...gruñí levemente y Sloane me miró de medio lado. Y debía ser estúpida porque a día de hoy estoy segura de que si me dijese que todo había sido un error y que estaba arrepentido volvería a caer en sus brazos. Yo le negué con la cabeza.

-No. No creo que venga. Ni hoy ni dentro de mucho tiempo...

-Bien...-respondió mi hermana.- Tampoco me caía muy bien...era guapo, pero muy tonto...

No; si aun tendrá mi hermana mejor ojo para los hombres que yo...me retiré mi rojizo pelo hacia atrás y me maquillé de una forma discreta. Apenas algo de brillo, un poco de rimel y ya estaba. Me estiré un poco el vestido para colocarme bien el escote y me miré una última vez al espejo. Bien, sería suficiente. Me había comprado un vestido nuevo para la ocasión. No era necesario, tenía el de mi madre pero...no quería ni estaba preparada para ponérmelo.

Le coloqué una capa marrón sobre los hombros a Sloane y le dejé ponerse un poco de brillo de labios. Estaba preciosa.

Sloane se parecía mucho a mí cuando yo era pequeña. Claro que cuando yo tenía su edad no iba cada año al festival medieval; pero era una excusa para "disfrazarnos" y aun que ella lo negaba, yo veía que cuanto más se acercaba la fecha más se le iluminaban a ella los ojos. Le encantaba que toda la familia compartiésemos el día en el mercado medieval viendo justas, tomando un picnic junto al lago y escuchando a algún bardo tocar. Claro que eso era antes del accidente de avión que tuvieron...Fue muy duro para mí pero sobre todo para ella. Lo tenía todo y de repente apenas tenía nada...y yo no podía (ni quería) que la separasen de mi lado; y como ya era mayor de edad decidí que viviese conmigo. Apenas tengo 19 años; pero nos apañamos como podemos. E intento que sea lo más fácil para ella; siguiendo las rutinas que seguíamos antes. Por eso decidí este año llevarla de nuevo al mercado medieval. Porque con todo lo ocurrido, se merece disfrutar un rato.

-Iremos a buscar a Vess y cuando lleguemos ahí te compraré una empanada de pollo. Y si te portas bien te compraré ese laúd de madera que tanto te gustaba el año pasado.

-Prefiero una espada. O un arco. El año pasado vi unos arcos muy bonitos. A mi amiga Sarah le compraron uno y era muy bonito, ¿puedes comprarme un arco, porfi?

Suspiré. Esa niña iba a acabar conmigo. No sabía decirle que no. Al final la conversación quedó en un "ya veremos" y fuimos a buscar a Vess para dirigirnos hacia el festival.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo...me...me temo milady que no hemos tenido éxito. Sabemos que se encuentra en Camelot o en los alrededores pero...no hemos podido dar con él...

Morgana se puso los dedos en las sienes de la cabeza, recurriendo a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Pues claro que está en los alrededores de Camelot...¡¿Dónde narices iba a estar si no?!- hizo un aspaviento y convirtió a aquel hombre en polvo. Los otros dos hombres que había acudido con él se miraron con miedo y cautela para después volver a posar la mirada en la maga.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se os ha perdido algo aquí? Largaos antes de que cambie de opinión y os haga sufrir el mismo destino que vuestro compañero.- finalizó mientras los hombres corrían hacia la salida de la casa donde se encontraba tropezándose el uno con el otro por salir el primero.

Morgana se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pila de agua que tenía a un lado de la habitación y se refrescó un poco el rostro y el cuello. Llevaba ya más varios años de búsqueda. Y aun así seguía sin una mísera pista. Un pequeño sonido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y pronto unas patas de posaron en su hombro. Morgana sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña dragona que hacía unos días se había convertido en su leal amiga. Desde la muerte de su hermana, apenas había dejado que nadie se acercase a su lado. Pero aquella dragona...le brindaba fidelidad por nada a cambio.

-Tranquila Aithusa. Te aseguro que ese tal Emrys no podrá esconderse eternamente de nosotras. Y en cuanto lo encontremos; nos desharemos tanto de él como de Arturo. Y el trono de Camelot pertenecerá por fin a quien se lo merece.

Se oyó un carraspeo en la puerta y Morgana se dio la vuelta. Junto al que ahora era su sirviente, se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro como el ébano y fracciones serias. Vestía una túnica algo ajada y ropas aterciopeladas de un color rojizo. Le hizo una reverencia a Morgana y ella dejó con suavidad a la dragona en el suelo. Le hizo una señal al sirviente para que les dejase solos y se quedó mirando al hombre, apoyada en la mesa de al lado de la pila de agua.

Milady...permitid que me presente. Mi nombre es Gorveral. Vengo de muy lejos. Oí vuestro problema y...supuse que quizás os interesara oir algo que quiero proponeros.- miró hacia la mesa junto a unos sillones con tapicería estampada, donde había una jarra de vino con unos vasos a los lados.- ¿Puedo...?

Morgana asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Gorveral le llenó su copa y luego se rellenó una para sí mismo. La bruja dio un sorbo y le miró con profundidad.

-Y...decidme...¿cual es vuestra propuesta?...

-Veréis...no sé si sois consciente pero...la magia ha avanzado mucho fuera de los límites de Camelot y Avalon. Allá donde no está prohibida, no deja de expandirse, de crecer y aumentar de poder...durante estos últimos años, he estado perfeccionando un hechizo. Y ahora que lo he dominado casi del todo, podría ser beneficioso para vos...

-Entiendo...¿podríais ser más conciso? Tengo mucho que hacer...y no me estáis aclarando nada...

-Os lo explicaré.- dijo el hombre.- Debéis saber que; al igual que hay líneas temporales en nuestro mundo, como el pasado, el presente y el futuro; también hay otras dimensiones con otras líneas temporales en cada una de ellas.- Hizo una pausa para ver si la chica lo había entendido. Al ver que le seguía y que estaba esperando a que continuase; él siguió.- Sé que estáis intentando acabar con el rey Arturo. Y sé que aun con vuestros esfuerzos y vuestro poder, no lo estáis consiguiendo.- vio como Morgana entrecerraba los ojos desafiante y el mago alzó las manos.- No os estoy juzgando. Me remito a los hechos. Si estoy aquí es para ayudaros a conseguirlo. Bueno, como iba diciendo. Vuestros hechizos mágicos no lo están consiguiendo, y tampoco...ejem...-señaló hacia las cenizas esparcidas por el suelo que anteriormente habían sido un hombre...

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Oid Gorveral; si estáis aquí solo para criticar como mantengo negocios lo mejor es que os marchéis ahora que podéis...

-Puedo conseguir que seáis la reina de Camelot en apenas dos semanas y puedo encontrar al hombre que buscáis.- dijo él sin pausa. Morgana alzó levemente la cabeza mirándole.

-¿Y qué me va a costar eso según vos? Además...¿cómo pretendéis hacerlo? Yo...

-Solo quiero que una vez que alcancéis el trono; no olvidéis que fue gracias a mí que lo tenéis. Me contentaré con un trabajo en la corte a vuestro lado como consejero. Y plena autorización para consultar los libros de la biblioteca real así como los instrumentos mágicos. Eso es todo.- Morgana alzó una ceja. "Eso era todo"...ya puestos...¿Por qué no lo pedía también parte del reino?. Al ver que dudaba el brujo le tendió una daga.- Es una apuesta segura. Dos semanas, y si en ese tiempo no lo he conseguido, podréis matarme con ésto.- Ella se quedó mirando la daga y después volvió a mirarle a él. ¿De verdad era así de simple..?

-¿Cómo pretendéis hacerlo?

-¿Tengo vuestro pleno apoyo? ¿Carta blanca en el asunto?.- Morgana asintió y el hombre sonrió de medio lado.- Al contrario que vos; no me gusta acabar con la gente. Hay maneras más eficaces de conseguir lo que queremos sin necesidad de matar a nadie, Bien...antes os he hablado de las dimensiones...gracias a mi hechizo puedo traeros a un guerrero fuerte, y ágil de otra dimensión donde van bastante más avanzados que nosotros; al que le sea fácil adentrarse en terreno enemigo sin ser descubierto y letal al mismo tiempo; pero con la ventaja de que sea bastante manipulable en las manos indicadas...- miró a Morgana con confianza.- Puedo traeros a la mejor herramienta que podáis encontrar. Un ser del futuro que trabaje para nosotros. A nuestra merced, y que estoy seguro que puede acabar con Arturo y encontrar a ese hombre que buscáis...

Morgana suspiró y se frotó el cuello. Ya lo había probado todo, ¿no? No había nada de malo en ver si lo que decía ese hombre era cierto. Y dos semanas...realmente era una oferta muy atractiva.

Sloane...¡Sloane!.- comencé a caminar junto al lago mirando a los lados. Sabía que ésto iba a pasar, pero daba igual lo que hiciese, siempre que le decía que no se moviese de mi lado, se iba a buscar niños con los que jugar o se distraía con cualquier puesto del festival. - ¡Sloanne!-Llegué junto la amiga con la que había ido mientras seguía mirando a los lados.- Vess, ¿has visto a Sloane?...-Ella negó con la cabeza mirando a los lados también. Vess era una chica mulata, muy guapa un par de años mayor que yo que me conoció en el bar que frecuentaba y donde ahora trabajaba. Nos llevamos bien casi al momento de conocernos y desde entonces prácticamente éramos inseparables. Además me ayudaba mucho con Sloane cuando yo no podía hacerme cargo y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Sloane...¿Dónde se habría metido esa niña...?

-Mira a ver junto a la callejuela. Recuerda que cuando ocurrió...bueno, ya sabes...ella se pasaba ahí sentada horas mientras lloraba...

Suspiré y asentí, podría ser una posibilidad...me despedí de Vess y seguí buscando a Sloane de lado a lado dando saltitos cortos buscándola. Por el amor de Dios, esa niña era más rápida que una libre y se escondía mejor que un camaleón...y encima estoy segura que lo hacía sin mala intención...pobre de aquel que saliese con ella más adelante. Lo iba a pasar francamente mal. Llegué hasta la callejuela oscura que estaba apenas a unos pasos del límite del festival y me adentré con precaución al ver una figura al fondo.

-Sloane?- casi murmuré. La pequeña figura se volvió hacia mí sonriendo y se puso un dedo en los labios, señalando algo que tenía delante. Yo fruncí el año al ver lo que me señalaba. Era una especie de...no sabría definirlo con otra palabra que no fuera la de "portal" de un color amarillento. Daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, y tenía una forma similar a una estrella. Sloane se acercó con precaución y yo me acerqué hacia ella.- Sloane no toques eso. No sabes lo que es.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada...- dijo ella. Eso hizo que me acercase más. Nada en una niña de siete años significa todo lo que mis manos me permitan.

Lo que ocurrió en esos momentos podría haber sido menos de un segundo; aun que a mí me pareció mucho más tiempo. Sloane rozó aquella cosa con un dedo; y al hacerlo, eso se agrandó.

Una oscuridad casi absoluta se creó dentro del portal y comenzó a succionar el cuerpo de mi hermana. Logré tomarla de la mano y al segundo siguiente ya no estábamos ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todo por una hermana**_

Merlín...¡Merlín! ¿Y ahora dónde narices se ha metido el vago ese?

-El vago ese está preparando el comedor para los invitados de ésta noche.- dijo Guinevere entrando en los aposentos de Arturo con ropa limpia en los brazos. Al mirarle le sonrió y le pasó una camisa.

-G...Gwen. No...no sabía que estabas ahí, lo siento.

-Ya...es obvio que no lo sabíais...de lo contrario os habríais puesto algo encima.- señaló su torso desnudo y Arturo se tapó con la camisa que le acababa de pasar. Ella no puso evitar reírse por lo bajo mientras Arturo enrojecía.- Bien...yo me tengo que marchar ya. Aún tengo mucho trabajo. Además tenemos que buscar nuevas sirvientas para el castillo. Desde que Morgana juro venganza...muchas muchachas han decidido irse del reino...

-Si...lo sé, a mí también me cuesta creer que todo ésto esté pasando...todo aquello...destrozó el corazón de mi padre...

Gwen se acercó hacia él y le acarició el cabello.

-Y aun no entiendo cómo podéis culparos por ello. Pasad página, seguid adelante. Vos sois ahora el rey, y estoy segura que seréis el mejor rey que tendremos nunca...

Arturo la miró profundamente. No podía evitar quererla. Ella era la que más le animaba y la que nunca se apartaba de su lado pasase lo que pasase.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- aun con todo lo ocurrido, a Arturo le costaba verse como un buen rey. Gwen le sonrió, posó sus manos en los hombros de él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la salida de los aposentos del rey.- Por cierto. Si ves a Merlín dile que lo estoy buscando. Ante todo es mi sirviente. Y cuando le sobre el tiempo puede seguir con los preparativos de la noche.

-Lo haré...-dijo ella antes de marcharse. "Pobre Merlín..."se dijo "A este paso no va a poder descansar nunca". Llegó hasta el salón y le dio un golpecito en el hombro de Merlín, el cual estaba dejando unos candelabros en la mesa mientras hablaba con Gaius.- Merlín. El rey te necesita. Dice que cuando ya no tengas que servirle a él puedes seguir con ésto...- Merlín la miro y ella se encogió de hombros. El chico resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso significa que no me piensa soltar hasta bien entrada la tarde...-dijo él mirando a Gaius.

-Ya te dije que debías consultarlo antes de ponerte a ayudar por tu cuenta.- Le dijo Gaius.- Parece mentira que no conozcas aun como es Arturo después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo conozco demasiado bien. Es por eso que vine directamente aquí...-suspiró y miró a Gwen.- aun que estoy seguro de que se ha alegrado más de que le lleves tu la ropa está mañana que yo.- dijo riendo. Gwen le tiró uno de los trapos que había encima de la mesa a la cara algo sonrojada pero sonriente.- En fin...mi deber me espera.- dijo dejando el trapo en la mesa y dirigiéndose a los aposentos del rey.

-Mucho me temo que no volveremos a verle el pelo en todo el día.- dijo el galeno.

-Lo sé; pero ya conoces a Arturo. Sin él está perdido...- dijo ella y se despidió del anciano para seguir con sus tareas.

-Dios mi cabeza...-murmuré y mire alrededor. Estaba en una...¿"casa"?...No tenía muy claro exactamente donde me encontraba. Pero no era un lugar confortable. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Estaba en la feria medieval y entonces...- ¿S...¿Sloane?- me incorporé y mire alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de mi hermana. Al oír mi voz, una mujer morena con ojos claros y un hombre de cabello igualmente oscuro se quedaron frente a mí.

-¿Y ésta muchacha según tú es la que va a derrotar a Arturo? Por el amor del cielo, ¡si no debe medir más de 1´65! Me disteis vuestra palabra, ¿Acaso queríais burlaros de mí?- dijo sacando la daga que le había dado con anterioridad y dejándola reposar en su cuello. Al ver eso yo me eché hacia atrás hasta que quedé apoyada en una pared. No sabía que clase de personas eran esas pero estaba claro que eran peligrosas.

-No...no lo entiendo...ha debido haber algún error...yo me...yo me centré en las palabras guerrero y inocencia...-dijo el hombre con el cuello alzado para no cortarse.- Además, os dije dos semanas; y ese tiempo aún no ha pasado. -Ella entrecerró los ojos y apartó la daga de su cuello. El hombre se lo frotó con cuidado.- Si en dos semanas no hemos conseguido nada las volveré a mandar a su mundo y me marcharé.

-El trato era vuestra vida.- dijo ella sopesando la daga en su mano.- Además, habéis fracasado, deberíais devolverlas ahora a su sitio...

El hombre se frotó el cuello evitando mirarla.

-Ya...verás...el caso es que...no sé de que dimensión vienen...debería ponerme a analizarlo para devolverlas a su lugar...

-Bueno, podemos terminar antes...las mato y acabamos con todo ésto.-dijo la morena. Yo me abracé las piernas y le miré con temor.

-No os lo aconsejo. Eso podría crear lagunas en ambas dimensiones y podrían ocurrir cosas horribles. Desde alguna nimiedad hasta que pueda desaparecer nuestro mundo. O incluso la magia...

Yo fruncí el ceño. "la magia..."O eran dos locos decidiendo si me dejaban vivir o morir o...¿y si mi madre tenía razón?...

-Disculpen...se que están teniendo una fascinante conversación sobre si acabar conmigo o no pero...¿dónde está mi hermana?- dije. Estaba cansada de tener miedo por aquellos dos que obviamente necesitaban un loquero lo antes posible. Además aun no sabía donde me encontraba

(aun que por sus ropajes estaba claro que seguía en el festival).

-¡Anda mira, pero si sabe hablar!- dijo la mujer de pelo oscuro mirándome. Yo entrecerré los ojos y ella me miró burlona.- Tiene agallas la niña ésta, eso hay que reconocérselo.- ¿"niña"? ¿Aquella idiota me acababa de llamar "niña"? Creo que como mucho yo tendría dos años menos que ella...- Veamos...tu hermana...¿una niña pequeña de pelo anaranjado con una trenza y vestida con una capa marrón?.- La mujer se acercó al hombre y le dijo que la trajera. Mientras tanto, se agachó frente a mí y me miró curiosa. Tomó un mechón de pelo mío y lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿Sabes? Tienes un pelo precioso. Poco común, pero precioso...me llamo Morgana por cierto. En realidad estábamos buscando un guerrero que pudiese sernos de utilidad, pero aparecisteis tu hermana y tú...

-Yo soy Enya...y qué...qué pretendes hacer con nosotras?- le pregunté. Había sopesado la posibilidad de escapar. Pero no sabía cual de esas puertas daba a la salia, y me habrían atrapado antes de conseguirlo.

-Pues aún lo estoy pensando. Por una parte podría mataros...pero aquel mago idiota dice que tendría repercusiones bastante malas en mi mundo...por otro lado; podría matarle a él; pero eso os dejaría a vosotras aquí retenidas para siempre; y puesto que habéis visto tanto...igualmente debería mataros...además...sería una gran pérdida. No suelo matar a gente tan bonita.

El hombre regresó con mi hermana de la mano, la cual al verme corrió hacia mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza mientras ella gimoteaba. Le acaricié el pelo y le di un beso en la sien. Después la separé de mi brevemente y le limpié las lágrimas del rostro notando cómo mis ojos se inundaban también.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?- dije. Ella negó con la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar. Yo miré a Morgana sobre la cabeza de mi hermana.- ¿Qué queréis de nosotras exactamente? Decís que el plan ha salido mal pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué queréis de Sloane y de mí?

La morena alzó las cejas y luego puso un gesto extraño. Los ojos le brillaban con furia pero parecía querer reírse. Se volvió hacia el hombre, tomó la daga y se la clavo en la pierna. Yo aparté la mirada mientras él gritaba. Morgana le dio una patada en el estómago cuando éste cayó al suelo. Sloane quiso volverse, pero yo se lo impedí abrazándola con más fuerza.

-¿Lo has oído no, idiota? Se llama Sloane. S-lo-ane. Significa guerrero. ¿Eres estúpido no? ¿Y ahora que hacemos con ellas? ¡¿Me lo quieres decir?! ¿Para ésto has usado tu magia?¡¿Para meterme a mí en líos?!

-Ha...ha sido un error...le podría pasar a cualquiera...

-¡Pero no debía pasaros a vos!.- dijo ella. Con un gesto de la mano lo alzó en el aire y lo estampó contra la otra esquina de la casa. Yo abrí los ojos incrédula. Espera...eso de la magia...¿era real...? Mi madre siempre me dijo que se notaba diferente a los demás, que notaba que en ella fluía la magia...pero yo creí siempre que era mentira un simple cuento para niños. Decía que llegado el momento yo también lo notaría...que estaba destinado a ello...Tragué saliva. Volví a mirar a Morgana y observé un colgante que llevaba. Fruncí el ceño. Un sol con una luna...se volvió hacia nosotras.- Bien..lo siento pero ha llegado el momento de que vosotras dos desaparezcáis...- Sloane se puso a temblar y me abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

-Esperad.- Morgana alzó las cejas al oírme.- El colgante que llevas...¿qué significa?- le dije.

Ella pareció confusa unos instantes y jugueteó con el colgante sin darse cuenta.

-Es un símbolo que llevamos las brujas poderosas; ¿Por qué?.- Solté a Sloane con cuidado, me pasé la mano por el cuello y le enseñé mi collar, muy similar al suyo. Ella se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.- Tú...¿Tú eres...?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca he dado señales de ellos. Pero mi madre sí que podía hacer cosas similares a lo que has hecho tu antes...yo...aún no lo sé...escuchad...se que puede sonar raro pero...si puedes explicarme qué hacemos aquí y me explicas todo lo que sepas sobre ese colgante...haré lo que necesites..se que no somos lo que esperabas pero haré lo que sea.-Ella me miró de arriba a abajo y luego miró a mi hermana unos segundos. Yo me puse en medio de su campo de visión.- No. A ella déjala marchar.

Morgana suspiró y me miró de nuevo.

-¿Lo que seas dices? Tengo que liquidar a una persona y infiltrar a alguien para encontrar a otra. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?- dudé unos instantes pero...ella podía darme las respuestas que llevaba queriendo saber desde hacía tanto tiempo...asentí y ella sonrió levemente.- Bien. Pero a tu hermana no puedo dejarla libre. Es la única prueba que tengo de que no me traicionarás. Pero puedo asegurarte que no lo faltará de nada mientras esté aquí. Estará bajo mi protección y la de Aithusa.- Al oír ese nombre un pequeño dragón blanco entró por la ventana y se posó en Morgana. Yo me alejé un poco del animal. No había visto nunca uno, pero sabía que eso era peligroso.- De todos modos...me alegra saber que alguien de mi mundo llegó a tu dimensión. O al revés...eso significa que hay alguna oportunidad de devolveros a vuestro hogar...no ma epatecía mucho mataros la verdad...me recordáis en cierto modo a mi hermana y a mí...- Se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.  
Yo me volví hacia Sloane pero vi que se había dirigido hacia el dragón, el cual le estaba dando carantoñas. Me volví hacia la mujer.

-Di...Disculpa...¿has dicho dimensión?- dije confundida. Ella me miró.- ¿Pues claro; dónde te crees que estamos?

-¿En Dublín? ¿En el parque St. Stephens Green?- dije aun que visto lo visto sabía que no era así.

Morgana me agarró del brazo (aun no tenía claro que no fuese a huir) y abrió la puerta. Todo el terreno que se alzaba frente a mí, era verde, unas cuantas torres se distribuían por el camino y al fondo del todo un gran castillo parecía albergar todo un gran poblado. Aun sin quererlo mi boca se abrió sola ante ese lugar. Morgana me miró brevemente.

-Bien, Enya de Dublín, bienvenida a Albión


End file.
